


Never Shall I

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim lost in the past, Spock doesn't stop to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Shall I

I search for you.  
  
Earth's past so strange and yet inviting.  
  
It's dark now, I feel you still, close, nearby.  
  
Never will I let you slip from my mind.  
  
For we are connected and nothing will separate us.  
  
I follow the beacon that shines so bright that ignites me to move forward, onwards.  
  
Never shall I stop.  
  
Never shall I forget.  
  
We shall be together again.


End file.
